I Don't Wanna Know
by Goldfish Smile
Summary: This is my First Fan Fiction. I think it really sucks. And I mean REALLY. So...um...read and review. Songfic "I dont wanna know" by New Found Glory.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. New Found Glory owns the song and Meg Cabot owns the characters. **

A/N: I think everyone who reads this should check out any of New Found Glory's CDs because they are all hella awesome.

Mia sat in her limo on her way to the Moscovites apartment, thinking about the first time she met Michael, her boyfriend. It was about ten years ago when she had first become friends with Lilly, Michael's sister. Mia closed her eyes and remembered. 

-Ten years ago-

_Mia walked with her new friend Lilly to Lilly's apartment. Mia was a shy little five year old and didn't really know how to act around Lilly, who was bold and loud and opinionated for being only five. Lilly opened the door to her apartment and Mia followed close behind her as they walked in._

"_Michael, I'm home!" Lilly yelled. Lilly turned to Mia. "Let's go to my room. And play loud music to annoy my brother." Mia, who didn't know what to say, nodded nervously. Mia followed Lilly to her bedroom, which was just down the hall. They dropped their school bags when they entered and Lilly found her playschool karaoke player and pressed pay and turned the volume all the way up._

"_Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon!" Lilly sang loudly. "You come and go! You come and goooooOOoooo!" (a/n: I couldn't think of any other songs, and I was really hyper) Ma laughed. Just then a boy, not too much older walked in. He was wearing jean shorts and a faded, Star Wars t-shirt. He also had on large sunglasses._

"_Lilly!" He yelled. "Shut up!"_

"**Your eyes were covered in sunglasses, when they first met mine."**

"_Go away Michael!" Lilly said. She started jumping up and down on her bed. Mia sat and looked at Lilly and then to Michael. Michael looked back at her through the sunglasses and smiled. _

"I sat there and stared at you, you didn't seem to mind" 

"_You better stop that soon or mom and dad are gonna be mad." Michael yelled. He soon turned away and left the room. After a few minutes, Mia got up._

"_I have to use the bathroom." She told Lilly. _

"_Down the hall, there's a plaque on the door that says 'Bathroom' so I'm pretty sure you'll know which one it is." Lilly said. Mia walked out and down the hall. She found the bathroom and opened the door, only to walk in on Michael, singing into a hairbrush._

"_Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Mia said, cheeks turning pink. Michael's face was also a little bit on the rosy side. _

"_No problem. I was just...um..." Michael stammered. "I was practicing my lines for a skit in my class." Mia and Michael stood in the bathroom, not talking or looking at each other._

"**The awkward ways we meet."**

Mia's thoughts faded as the limo came to a sudden stop at an accident on an intersection. She sighed and soon regretted taking the long way from the plaza and going to go pick up a gift so late for her and Michael's five-month anniversary. She smiled; however, as she continued thinking about the first time she met Michael.

"That little bastard, didn't let me use the bathroom until Lilly came in." She muttered to herself. The limo slowly moved down the street. She stared out her window and looked up at the tall skyscrapers.

"**First comes heavy breathing**

**Staring at the ceiling**

**What will happen next?**

**I don't wanna know**

**I don't wanna know."**

-Earlier that day-

Mia stood in front of her bedroom mirror. All her clothes were sprawled around her room as she was trying to decide what to wear when she went to she her boyfriend.

"**I never cared how I dressed before. But I cared that night. (Cared that night)"**

She was both nervous and excited to be going over to see him. He said that he had a surprise for her. Michael had told her to dress comfortably, but she still wanted to look really nice. She had finally decided on a nice pair of flares and a black V-neck long sleeve shirt. She heard Lars come up and she was practically skipping her way to the living room.

"**Anticipation ran through my bones and my clothes never fit right. I can't wait till we meet again."**

Mia took one long look at a picture of her and Michael that was sitting on her desk. She shut off her bedroom light and went out to the living room.

"**Framed pictures start to be put on the walls. Constant visits while I'm out on the road."**

Finally reaching the Moscovites' Apartment, Mia was let in by the doorman. She took the elevator up to the 16th floor and waited until it came to a sudden halt at the floor she wished to be on. She stepped out and walked down the hallway to the apartment. Mia knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. A few seconds later, Michael came and opened it. He smiled and took Mia's hand and led her into the empty apartment. Still holding on, Mia was led to the TV room, where a tray of two veggie burgers and fries were set. The TV screen showed Star Wars on pause.

"I wanted to reenact or first date," Michael explained. Mia smiled. Michael bent down and kissed Mia on the lips and then they sat down on the couch as Michael pressed play.

After the movie

Michael held Mia in his arms. It was getting late and Mia had to get home. Mia closed her eyes as she cuddled with her boyfriend.

"Mia," Michael said softly. "Mia come on, I have to get you home." Mia frowned. She stood up as well as Michael. She slipped her shoes back on and Michael grabbed a sweatshirt for him and Mia. They walked out of the apartment and headed out for Mia's loft.

When they reached the loft, Michael kissed Mia again. This time it was longer and more passionate. Mia frowned as they pulled away. Michael smiled at her and gently cupped her face in his hands, kissing her one last time.

"**It's hard to leave sometimes, but you know where I lay my head at night"**

Mia finally went inside and into her room. She slowly changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and looked up at her ceiling.

"**First comes heavy breathing. Staring at the ceiling." **

And she slowly drifted off to sleep as she thought of the song "I don't wanna know" by New Found Glory.

"**What will happen next? I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know"**

A/N: What do you think? I think its really bad and it is my first Fan Fic, so please help me for my next one. Thanks reading it and please review!


End file.
